Howl of an Tails
by Ail-FoxWolf
Summary: What if tails was an werefox? What type of live will he have?


Saturday night was cold and dull. the trees still bare their autumn color leaves in their branches with, few falling off from their group. The autumn wind sweep through the alone picking up few leaves off the ground, causing them to dance in the open spaces. One needs a warm sweater to keep from freezing exactly with winter is drawing near. Marking the sign that autumn has ended its life, until the next yearly season.

A male yellow fox was walking on the leaves cover path from an event that he attended. He was wearing a red color scarf and blue light jacket, with his yellow bangs be to play with by the blowing wind. He lifts up his scarf a little to cover up his mouth, preventing the small debris from entering his airways. Tails were coming from an autumn party host by Cream and Vanilla as a way to celebrate Halloween early.

The fox couldn't help but smile to himself the way his friends help out with the party decoration and foods. Exactly when Sonic tries to untangle the Halloween theme streamers, but end up getting tangled in them instead. Everyone in the room couldn't help laughing on the blue blur's lack of luck exactly Shadow. The party lasted from hours until it was time for Tails to say goodbye to the attendees. Sonic offer to take him home but he kindly declines. It was a surprise that Eggman didn't crash the party or do any evil plotting lately.

Probably the doctor has a family of his own to celebrate the autumn holidays with. Tails were getting a bit worried about the doctor but know that Eggman can handle what holding him down.

"Probably I should cheek upon him to be sure if he's alright...to be on the safe side. Sonic going to kill me if he finds out..." Tails said more to himself then the surrounding trees around him. The yellow foxes continue walking on the path and make a short detour trip to his foe's lair.

[BC 35 minutes later]

Eggman has numerous of lairs over the years but Tails know which one he'll be in. He was holding out an egg tracker device that he invented a few years back. Surprisedly it still functional, the tracker is a gray color device made with the metal of scrap robot parts and wires from past adventures. With small green antenna sticking out of the middle side of the device, with a screen showing a white dot.

The lair is cover with leaves and tree branches from decrease trees that, the door was cover to blend in for any passer-by thinking its just a normal pile of diseased plants. Tails put the device back in his sweater pocket and begin moving the died branches out of the way from the doorframe. It takes some work and strength to move them to the side he knows it'll get the job done.

Once the final branches moved out of the way. Tails walk up to the doorframe and wipe the dust off with his gloved hand to reveal the Eggman logo. The logo that strikes fear and sense of adventures. He dusts the dust off his gloves and was about to knock on the door when it creaks open slightly.

"That's strange I thought Eggman have that door lock...well might as well investigate since the door is open. Just hope isn't a trap." the way fox enters the pitch black lair pull out his phone on turn on the flashlight. With caution and anxiety crawl up his spine the yellow fox walk down the steps. The walls have claw marks along with damages objectives and badniks parts scattered all over the place, with each step he takes the fear and anxiety continues to grow.

When he gets off the last step of the stairs, Tails see red paw prints on the floor with the addition of more claw marks, broken objectives, and scattered badniks. His eyes caught two silhouettes at the counter but they have a yellow and red coating with a familiar form...

"Cubot...orbot...!?" the little yellow fox Studdard and carefully examining them in fear. Both of the badniks henchmen were badly damaged with some of their wires been cut with a sharp object. That's not all their parts are scatted as well.

"Oh chaos...what the heck happened...?" Tails gently place both of the robot head aside and continue to go deeper inside. Flashing his phone around to found any more clues. He spotted more red paw prints and start to follow them to see where they lead.

So far nothing out of places yet then a foul smell full his nose cause him to cover his nose and mouth protectively with his scarf. The smell growth worse and the paws print stop Tails look up his pupils grow small with ears folded back in fear. A dog-like creature a bit bigger than a normal wolf was haul over a lifeless Eggman cover in blood feeding.

The fox slowly back away not wanting the unknown creature to see him but to his luck. step on empty oil can cause the creature to stop feeding with ears perk up. Glancing up toward the frighten yellow fox. Without thinking Tails run off with the creature running close behind him.

Tails were hiding inside a locker the dog-like create is still out there searching for him. During the chase, the creature leaps over about anything that Tails threw that it. His first insist was to hide but there aren't any great hiding spots to hide from it. The locker seems a safe bet that the desk so far the paw step has gone away from his location. These eyes are full of hunger for blood and murder that it causes the little-frightened fox to freeze in place inside the locker he's afraid to breathe. Luckily for him, the creature lost interest and walk off to the other rooms.

Tails listen for any sound for the creature when the shore was clear Miles carefully open the locker slowly and peek out. The area is cover in claw marks and blood stain paw prints like the other rooms with few scattered papers on the floor. With a broken air duct tube letting out air pressure in the vents. Give the area a misty haze from the eyes can see. He careful step out of the locker and started to walk to the exit.

Miles pass by destroy computer monitors and security cameras and rip unused blueprints on few work desks. His phone was at half battery do to the cell's flashlight still being on. A haunting howl echoes the lair cause the anxiety fox to jump up in fear. when other howl responded to the first. The little fox can feel his heart beating at rapid paces due to his anxiety and fear. Phobia of lighting is something he's okay with, but a wolf-like creature that's a different story.

He was almost to the stairs when something pins him hard to the floor causing him to lose his grip on his phone cracking the screen. Tails glance up to see the second creature, but unlike the first, it has wound cross its face. Probably caused by the doctor before he was murder by it. Miles struggle to break free while the creature growl at him snapping its fangs at the struggling moving fox. Some of the creature saliva landed on parts of his body.

Tails kick the creature off of him and start towards the stairs. But the creature bites down on one of his tails before he makes it out of the door fame. Tails scream in pain without thinking he uses his hands to forcibly open the creature mouth opened which only in raged it more. Without warning the creature from earlier still cover in the doctor's blood attack him from the neck to close his windpipes and everything turn black.

 **a few days later**

Miles wakes up feeling his head resting on something soft and realize he was laying on a pillow. He scans this area slowly a pile of get-well-soon cards on the desk along with bouquets of flowers beside them. Frost blue painted walls, a security camera screw in at the upper left counter of the wall while the opposite side was occupied by the tv. Between him, there was a bag of I.V fluids and painkillers along with different monitors, He was at the hospital.

Before he can put two and two together sonic come bust through the door, and hugging him tightly causing Miles to yield in pain. Sonic stop hugging him and take a step back, but glad that his little brother was okay to say at least. Tails looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. It wasn't like sonic to be sad about something.

"We thought we lost you! The nurses and doctors told us that the injuries were serious and that you may not make it! Tails what were you thinking going off to egg man laid without us!?"

Tails see it surprise since he never heard the blue blur shouted like that. Sighing he slowly response that make the hedgehog a bit more worry. Thinking that he hurt the little yellow fox feelings.

"Sonic Eggman's dead I saw the body with something feeding of it...I didn't know if these things are still there anymore. Plus the entrance was open and inside everything was either destroyed or damaged before I was attacked!" The last sentence was full of rage and tails doesn't know why he felt that way. He looks up at sonic. "Sonic I'm sorry for shouting that last part...I guess I'm still bit tried from the injuries." Tails feel his rage decrease and sadly folded his ears back.

Sonic softly places his hand on his and rub his bangs softly "It's fine buddy...just get yourself better alright? You have been here for a few days and the hospital might discharge you tomorrow if everything goes well." He stops rubbing tails' bangs with his hand and tails look up that him wide-eyed.

"I have been here a few days!? That's impossible! How long was I be out!" Tails start shouting again but this time is more shock then rage. Sonic looked at him for a moment and put his head down not saying anything for a moment then quietly respond with soft low voice.

"You been here for 4 days Tails. we aren't sure if you'll be awake again the medical staff told us that you lost a large amount of blood along with damages windpipe! We thought we almost lost you!" His voice was full rage not toward miles but to himself. "I should have come with you to prevent this from happening.."

After a few more hours that the blue hedgehog says goodbye to the yellow fox and leave him alone in his hospital room. Tails look outside the window the sun was setting illuminate the sky in a mixture of orange and pink. Visiting hours were over two hours ago. Still, he can't wrap around the fact that he shouted in anger for no reason at all. And lately, he was developing a large appetite for meat, along the hospital kitchen try to get him to eat other foods groups. The different foods do full his stomach but not his appetite. Thinking it could be a side effect from the medicine. Whatever the reason he just hopes nothing happens once he gets out and goes home that is.

 **few weeks after discharge**

It's been a few weeks after Miles been discharged so far he started to have thoughts and uncontrolled lust about killing and feeding on motionless animals. Along with uncontrolled rage that sees to appear out of nowhere. Tails spent less and less time with his friends, even they started to worry about him. especially, Sonic who spoke with the fox last on the day of his discharge from the hospital. Whatever the reason might be the gang decides to go check up on him if everything is okay. However, it might be their last day alive.

Miles is at home with all the blinds closed with a small bit amounts of remaining sunlight entering the dark rooms. He has his knees to his chest curl up in fear and guilt. It's been rough for him to control his emotions and remember nights that he keeps blacking out on unexpected times. Miles just want answers what's happening to him? and why he keeps waking up with blood all over himself with remains of animals on his floors? His deep thoughts were interrupted by knocks on his door. Surprise tails get off from the floor and walk downstairs to open the door.

He didn't expect that his friends were at the doorway before he can form anything to come out from his mouth, Amy place her hand in front of him stopping him. Knowing what will he say before he can even say it.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" asked Amy with her arms crosses giving him an rise eyebrow of suspicion.

"Amy I-" Miles response choosing his words carefully a bit unsure how will he explain to them what's happening to him and why. Luckily for him, Cream step forward holding Cheese her chao in her arms. Amy look at her but quickly step side to make room for her.

" we're so worried about you that you haven't been outside lately. And it feels like you're avoiding us…" Cream voice was sad with bit hint of hurt in it. Casing Tails ears to fold back sadly.

"They have a point, you're never like this, we understand that you might be working on new inventions but this isn't normal even for you." Knuckles added cause everyone to be surprised by his words but quickly brush it off.

"For once the echidna speak about issues without using his fists to solve it" Shadow response with a hint of teasing. Knuckles was to lash out at him but Shadow silent him. "But he's right fox this isn't like yourself to be like this, avoiding your friends even faker."

"Guys I don't know what to say honestly I-" before Tails could finish his sentence he feels a sharp pain going through his body causing him to fell to the floor. Everyone outside rushes in to help him up, but that just cause the pain to grow more to spread throughout his body causing his body to increase in temperature. Glancing up to see the sky he saw that the sun has finally settled in with the moon waking up to start the night.

It won't be long now. Panicking Tails try to bolt up upstairs the pain in his body was too great he doesn't know if he has the strength nor the willpower to make it upstairs. He let out a loud scream in pain and fell to the floor again pain down on his stomach. Everyone quickly takes a step back not knowing what's happening to their fox friend.

"Buddy what-" Before Sonic could ask the gang heard the sound of bones cracking along with screaming and moans of pain from the fox's mouth. The gang stares at shock and fear seeing the transformation take place. Tails's gloves and shoes started to rid apart causing his nails to grow into sharp claws along causing his muzzles to grow larger and his fangs to grow sharper going out of his mouth. His fur turns darker and grows along with his tails along body shape and sizes. Breaking and reforming his body in the most painful way possible.

Sonic knows is all too well when Eggman use the seven chaos medals power along, with his super form to cause the planet to break in pieces. With the side effects of turning him to the werehog at night. With the transformation complete the now werefox glance at his fear friends. Sonic saw something in his eyes that strike fear in him. His brother's eyes aren't the eyes that is still him inside instead it's full with uncontrolled lust for bloodshed and hunger.

The werefox turns toward them on all fours and growls lowly ready to attack them. Sonic step forward-looking that his brother's blue eyes while the monsters fox stare back at his emederla green eyes. silently the werefox sniffs the blue hedgehog, suddenly an shoot ring out causes the monsters to whimper and howl in pain. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow holding a gun in his hands the werefox let out a growl of frustration and start charging that them. Sonic knows this won't end well…

 **Morning**

The early morning light finds its way into the now destroyed and damaged rooms the yellow fox slowly wake up from a painful headache. Miles slowly look around the room seeing his items broken and scattered all over the places. Getting off from the cold hard floor he looks around the trying to figure out what happened last night. Tails went downstairs but stop midway he steps on something soft he looks down his pupil growing smaller and run down to the remaining steps.

The sight was enough to make him throw up. Remains of his friends were scattered around the floor. Along with blood splasher all over the walls and floors along with claw marks. Tails sit down on the sofa feel traumatized. He looks down at his hands and saw that he was covered in dried blood. Which make him, even more, traumatize it doesn't help that besides him lay a motionless Sonic. Curl up with his knee on his chest softly Miles start crying with hatred, guilt, regret, and sorrow toward himself and the creatures who did this to him. Far away in the distance, a howl can be heard with the rising sun waking up to start a new day.


End file.
